CULLEN CRAZYNESS
by Imstardancer12
Summary: What Happenens When the Cullens and Bella Get im! Bellas Hyperness....... Evil Bananas....... Barbies coming to life......And more.....T for unknown reasons! R
1. Bellas Hyperness!

* * *

Disclaimer I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!

* * *

Iherewhatyouthink= Edward

Clumsy4life= Bella

Shopping hereo= Alice

I feel you= Jasper

Dr. Love= Carlisle

VampMom= Esme

Hot Rose= Rose

Monkey Man= Emmet

Mike night= Mike

* * *

Clumsy4life Logged on

Shoppinghereo Logged on

Iherewhatyouthink Logged on

I feel you Logged on

Clumsy4life: Heeeeeyyyyy EEEEEEDDDDIIIEEEEE

Iherewhatyouthink: Hello Bella whats wrong with you?

Shoppinghereo: Yah Bella whats wrong?

Clumsy4life: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!

Shoppinghereo: Edward, I think something happened

I feel you:..........

Clumsy4life: HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII JJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAASPPPPPPPPPEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iherewhatyouthink: Jazz, what did you do?

I feel you: I didn't do anything. (Nervous typing)

Shoppinghereo: Jazz, please tell us.

I feel you: Well..............

Clumsy4life: I WANT COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I feel you: Well I maybe gave her........ a little bit....... of sugar.

Shoppinghereo and Iherewhatyouthink: YOU DID WHAT!

Clumsy4life: SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! …........ OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!! THERE IS A MONKEY IN MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Iherewhatyouthink: You know what sugar does to here!!!!

I feel you: I"m Sorry Ed, but she gave that look........ Well you know the look!

Iherewhatyouthink: Yes I do know the look. I have one question how much did you give her.

Clumsy4life: 6 BAGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Monkeys on my head!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOOO!!!

Shoppinghereo: You gave her six bags!!!????!!!!

I feel you: Know I gave her three. Em, Gave here the other three.

Monkey man Logged on

Clumsy4life: HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY EEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Monkey Man: Hey Bella What happen to you?

Iherewhatyouthink: Thats what I would like to know Em, I here you gave her sugar.

Monkey Man: Maybe........

Clumsy4life: EMMETT THERE IS A MONKEY IN MY ROOM. ITS NAME IS BOB!!!!!! HE TOLD ME THAT THERE IS A INVASION OF BANNAS HEADING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE US EDDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Monkey Man: YAH SAVE EDDIE I DON"T WANT TO GET ATTACKED BY BANANAS!!!!!

Iherewhatyouthink: Don t call me that! And Bella I am on my way!

Iherewhatyouthink has logged off

Clumsy4life: OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Clumsy4life has been forced to log off.

Shoppinghereo: I got to go shopping! Come on Jazz! BYE!

I feel you: Bye!

Shoppinghereo has logged off

I feel you has logged off

Monkey Man: Sigh I am all alone!

Evil Banana: No you not. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHA!!

Monkey Man: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Monkey Man logged off screaming

Evil Banana: Yes I scared HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA I AM SO EVIL...... O NO EDWARDS COMING!!!!!!!!!! I WILL BE BACK TO TAKE REVEANGE! -Bella!

Evil Banana logged off

* * *

So how did you like this is my first im fic. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue!


	2. Important!

A/N INPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay I will not be updating any of my stories till I finish it. I don't want to get stuck like I am right now. If I feel like updating than I will update but If not I will not.

My first to complete is Cullen Crazyness – 6 chaps

Second what was left behind - don't know how many chaps

Third Changes in life I will most likely write this with What was Left Behind because it is my favorite– don't know how many chaps.

Thanks will update as soon as they are finished I will be writing the first starting tonight.


	3. An

**AN**

Okay I am so so so so so so so so so SORRYY! I haven't updated any of my stories in months! Okay here are my reasons!

**School**

**Projects**

**writers block**

**haven't had any time**

**_MOST IMPORTANT MY COMPUTER CRASHED FOR LIKE THE LAST 5 MONTHS_!**

**So I just got it back**

**School!!!!!!!!!!**

Ok So I am sorry and I will try to update all my stories to night cept 4 2.

**-Imstardancer12 SORRY**


	4. The CRAZYNESS CONTINUES!

**AN all i got to say is finally a new chapter i can't tell you when i will update because i have no clue i will try to update more but i am a very busy person this chapter will be smaller than the first but i had no idea what to wright so enjoy!**

* * *

Iherewhatyouthink= Edward

Clumsy4life= Bella

Shopping hero= Alice

I feel you= Jasper

Dr. Love= Carlisle

VampMom= Esme

Hot Rose= Rose

Monkey Man= Emmet

Mikenight= Mike

* * *

Iherewhatyouthink has logged on

Shopping Hero has logged on

Clumsy4life has logged on

Clumsy4life: Hey Edward?

Iherewhatyouthink: Yes Bella

Clumsy4life: Um..... I..... Sort..... Of had a wreck....

Iherewhatyouthink: WHAT!!!! How did you get in a wreck? What happened? Are you okay? Alice, how could you have not seen this?

Shopping Hero: I don't know I guess I was to busy shopping to look out for her.....

Clumsy4life: Yes Eddie I got in a wreck I was heading to you house and I saw some evil bananas chasing after me and I lost control of the car and ran into Mikes car. It was an accident. On the Bright side my truck and me had no harm at all but Mike............. wasn't so lucky.

Shopping Hero: Uh Bella what did we tell you about sugar

Clumsy4life: That I should avoid it :(

Iherewhatyouthink: Yes

Clumsy4life: But Eddie I haven't had any sugar in 3 weeks :)

Shopping Hero: Edward I am worried about you girlfriends mental health

Iherewhatyouthink: me too me too

Mikenight has logged on

Mikenight: Ow!!

Clumsy4life: I'm So Sorry Mike

Mikenight: It's okay Bella it's only a little scratch.

Clumsy4life: No it's not Mike your in a full body cast btw how are you typing??

Mikenight: My mom is

Monkey Man has logged on

Monkey Man looks at conversation

Monkey Man: Seriously A full body CAST!!!

Mikenight: Yah :(

Monkey Man: Well I hope your alright bro

Clumsy4life: OMG I FOUND 20 BAGS O PIXIE STICX I HAVE ALREADY ATE FOUR

ALL (besides bella): NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TBC


End file.
